


Training Session

by mmmdraco



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin drags Sakuraba along for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



> So, your letter for this pairing really made me happy because I love the same things for this pairing, so I hope I've managed to do them justice for you.

Shin's back was against a tree as he looked up through the low-hanging leaves at the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. It was a mild day, but it was perfect for this... for him to escape here and to drag Sakuraba along for training. 

The other man had buckled down a lot recently and was finally becoming more than just a pretty face for the team. It was why they were here today. Climbing hills was great for their leg muscles, and they'd done pull-ups on low branches, but it had made Shin realize that Sakuraba's greatest weakness lay in his lack of stamina. By the time they'd reached this spot near the top of the mountain, the idol had been out of breath. They'd rested for a while, and Shin had formulated a plan.

Obviously, the problem was with Sakuraba's breathing. Shin had taught himself along the way how to keep up even, deep breathing during the down time between plays and during the moments when his playing was not the key note in whatever maneuver they were executing. But during the quick plays with the passes and the rushes... He held his breath. He moved better because he wasn't having to take the minute shift of the position of his torso into account, and if it was a particularly long play, the rush of endorphins associated with not having enough oxygen usually led him to perform better. 

Sakuraba wasn't terribly good about self-led practice, but Shin was impressed with how well he followed orders here. The bits of bright sunlight that filtered through the leaves overhead caught the extraordinary planes of his face as his lips wrapped tightly around the base of Shin's cock. His eyes shone with moisture as he looked up and Shin met his gaze. 

"You have to persevere," Shin said, his fingers curling around the back of Sakuraba's head and pushing him down further until he could hear his friend gurgling slightly in an effort to keep himself in place when all he wanted was to pull off and pant for breath. Sakuraba managed to stay in place for several more seconds before he tapped twice against Shin's thigh, their agreed upon signal that he had gone beyond wanting oxygen and into needing it. Shin moved his hands to cup around the other man's face, slowly drawing him upward until Sakuraba pulled away from him gasping for air with a long strand of drool still connecting his mouth to Shin's cock. "Good," Shin said with a curt nod.

With a soft smile, Sakuraba pushed back a lock of his hair. "You're still liking this, right? I'd hate to think you weren't getting anything out of this...Although it's at least training that's really keeping my interest." He licked his lips and took another deep breath.

Shin smirked. "Even if it didn't feel good, it's still time with you and working to make our dreams come true. But it does feel good." He wiped away a tear that had slid down Sakuraba's face. "Your mouth is wonderful."

With a smile, Sakuraba leaned back down to lick the head of Shin's cock. "This time, hold my nose?"

Hissing inwardly, Shin rubbed one hand across Sakuraba's back along the hardened lines of muscle that had come to so boldly dominate his physique. "Are you sure? That's..."

Already nodding, Sakuraba slid his hands up Shin's thighs. "If we're going to do this, I want you to get pleasure. So, let's do one more rep and really amp it up and you can fuck my mouth some and come down my throat." He let his tongue trace up the underside of Shin's cock. "Please?"

That word tipped the balance. Shin was used to denying himself things, but he wasn't in the habit of denying Sakuraba anything that he legitimately asked for. And this... He cupped his hands around Sakuraba's head again. "You can still give the signal if you need to," he said as his fingers slid through soft hair.

Sakuraba nodded and took a deep breath as his mouth was poised over Shin's head, the inhalation sending air across his sensitive flesh that made his cock twitch and press against Sakuraba's upper lip. 

Once that breath had been drawn in, Sakuraba lowered himself down with ease, his tongue laving against Shin's shaft. He inhaled again sharply through his nose, then met Shin's gaze. Shin lovingly let his fingers press against Sakuraba's nostrils at the same time that he started to flex his hips, his length beginning the slow and easy slide into the wet heat he loved so much. 

Shin watched as Sakuraba quickly adjusted to everything, and marveled for a moment at just how far he had come in realizing his strengths and making himself a valuable asset. Not only would he not give up Sakuraba as a friend and lover, but he wouldn't cut him from the team if given a choice. It was with this in mind that he slid himself further into Sakuraba's mouth so that his head grazed against the other man's palette and let out a grunt as it only seemed to prompt Sakuraba to cup his balls in one hand, rolling them gently for a moment. 

From there, Shin found a rhythm, his own breathing stilling as he thrust himself between Sakuraba's lips. As he watched, Sakuraba floundered slightly, but still managed to look up at him, his gaze encouraging. Shin's own lungs were already seeming to burn with the lack of fresh air as he was absorbed with his own pleasure. He thrust hard twice into Sakuraba's mouth before pulling in a gasped breath and feeling his orgasm drawn up from the heat of Sakuraba's palm and straight to the back of his throat.

Sakuraba was quick to pull away, coughing softly even as he swallowed the thick white liquid in his mouth. More tears had slid down his face and his eyes were red-rimmed, but Shin found him more attractive than any amount of Photoshopping had ever made him. "You're going to be okay heading back down the mountain, aren't you?" Shin asked as he wiped away a stray strand of come from Sakuraba's lip.

With a raspy laugh, Sakuraba ran a hand through his hair. "You'd carry me if I wasn't, wouldn't you?"

Shin grumbled as he struggled to pull his pants back up with Sakuraba still sprawled across his lap. "Yes. I wouldn't like it, but I'd still do it."

Sakuraba laughed. "We should have another training session tomorrow."

"I'm surprised you're not asking me to return the favor," Shin said with a raised eyebrow. Sakuraba was a generous lover, but he generally demanded his own release by this point.

"I, um, already..." Sakuraba's cheeks turned pink. "I can just say I spilled my water, I guess?"

Shin smiled softly. "Maybe tomorrow we can try to practice at the same time."

Sakuraba scrambled up onto his knees and straddled Shin's lap. "Really?" He pressed his lips against Shin's, kissing him deeply and sharing his flavor between them.

With a grunt, Shin nodded. "Really."

They sat amid the trees for a little while longer catching their breath. The coming season was going to be their best yet. Shin just knew it.


End file.
